Star Butterfly
Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a young teenage princess & a human-like monster of the Kingdom Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal parents after an altercation with a couple of evil monsters. She currently lives happily with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. Roles *Garnet in Leo Universe *Teenage Odette in The Squirrel Princess *Brides in The Robot Boy's New Groove *Melman the Giraffe in Steven Universe/Madagascar *Darling in Sapphire & Ruby *SpongeBob SquarePants in StarBob ButterflyPants *Krusty the Clown in Steven Universe/Simpsons *Guy in Steven Universe/The Croods *Wendy Darling in Gin Pan *Nancy Wheeler in MeggieConte's Stranger Things *Wallace in Star & Wander Voice Actresses * United States: Eden Sher * Latin America: Agustina Cirulnik * Spain: Natalia García Dans * France: Sophie Frison * Hungary: Bogdányi Titanilla * Japan: Kana Ueda * Poland: Anna Cieślak * Brazil: Gabriela Milani * Portugal: Adriana Moniz * Russia: Larisa Brohman Gallery: Star butterfly by star butterfly-d8ei5hm.png Star butterfly by star butterfly-d934k9l.png Star Butterfly 05.jpg Star_butterfly_by_brunomilan13-db7oyye.png Star_butterfly_s_season_2_outfit_by_hdkyle-daauqar.png Star Butterfly.jpg S1E16 Star Butterfly ready to fight.png Star_s_season_3_new_outfit_by_joao1313ccalvalcanti-dbkqps9.png Star_in_her_Bedtime_T-Shirt.jpeg Star_Looks_at_these_Cute_little_Mewberty_Wings.png Star_sit_on_the_floor_by_dark_machbot-d920a74.png Star Butterfly, Gil, Litten, Inkay, Olaf & Dory.png Star_Butterfly_Body_Inflation.png|Star Butterfly Inflated Star_Butterfly_Body_Inflation_2.png|Star Butterfly Inflated 2 Star_Butterfly_Body_Inflation_3.png|Star Butterfly Inflated 3 Category:Princesses Category:Disney Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Star Butterfly and Wander Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Disney XD Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Johnny Test and Star Butterfly Category:Uncle Grandpa and Star Butterfly Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who cry Category:Young Characters Category:King Julien and Star Butterfly Category:Wise Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Fly-type Characters Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Star Butterfly and Pikachu Category:Singing characters Category:Homer Simpson and Star Butterfly Category:Characters who can transform into their Winged Form Category:Sisters Category:Leni Loud and Star Butterfly Category:Star Butterfly and Sylvia Category:Serena Tsukino and Star Butterfly Category:Starfire, Karolina Dean, and Star Butterfly Category:Android 18 and Star Butterfly Category:Ichigo and Star Butterfly Category:Diamond Tiara and Star Butterfly Category:Pinn Zero and Star Butterfly Category:Flora and Star Butterfly Category:Chibiusa Tsukino and Star Butterfly Category:Greymon and Star Butterfly Category:Hubie and Star Butterfly Category:YaYa, Zouk, and Star Butterfly Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Aunts Category:Great aunts Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Cute Kids Category:Cool Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cute Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:2001 births Category:Characters who can swim Category:Mermaids Category:Comedians Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cousins Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Magicians Category:Tall Characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Adorable Characters Category:Star Butterfly and Shrek Category:Toothless and Star Butterfly Category:Screaming Characters Category:Litten and Star Butterfly Category:Greedy Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Big Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Star Butterfly and Goofy Category:El Chacas Friends Category:Toto Friends Category:Gaturro Friends Category:Star Butterfly and Tex Avery Category:Star Butterfly and Molly Category:Star Butterfly and Chicken Little Category:Spider-Man and Star Butterfly Category:Bugs Bunny and Star Butterfly Category:Wallace and Star Butterfly Category:Clifford and Star Butterfly Category:Males and Females Category:Girl Category:Star Butterfly and Scooby Doo Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Category:Skinny Characters